


Kandake [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family History, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Royalty, Too Much Research Into Africa Which Mostly Ended Up Being Used As Names, Traditions, Wakanda (Marvel), initiation rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Kandake" by HerenorThereNearnorFar."Ramonda helps Nakia prepare for queendom, in a very Wakandan way. There are traditions for Black Panthers, and there are traditions for those who marry them, and they both get pretty wild.Alternate Title: Bachlorette Party In A Graveyard, Talking About Your Dead Ancestors, Getting Wild, and Fighting Your Goddess."





	Kandake [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerenorThereNearnorFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kandake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293149) by [HerenorThereNearnorFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/pseuds/HerenorThereNearnorFar). 



Length: 1:16:23  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kandake.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kandake%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 6 year podfic anniversary!!! And I am here to celebrate with a podfic that is very On Brand for me (aka: LADIES! SO MANY LADIES!) Thanks to HerenorThereNearnorFar for giving me permission to podfic this! Unsurprisingly, there aren't a whole lot of credible pronunciation guides for African names on the internet so I tried my poor best. My sincerest apologies if I've mangled any of them.


End file.
